College, The Best Time of Your Life
by bellamarie545
Summary: Bella is starting her freshman year at college with her best friends, Rose and Jasper. Follow them with who they meet along the way during their four years at college. A/H, Canon Pairings, Rated M for language, future smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you bear with me while I learn the ins and outs of this website because I am not too technologically savvy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any themes that may be similar to the writings of Stephenie Meyer. **

BPOV

"Rose!"

"Bella, what's up? Why are you crying?"

"I'm moving!" I sobbed.

"WHAT?" She screamed so loudly I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, my mom and Phil just told me that we are moving to Phoenix, Arizona because Phil got traded teams!"

"I'm coming over!" and with that she hung up.

I was 12 years old and it was two weeks until I was supposed to go back to school from winter break. Rosalie Hale and I had been best friends since I was five years old and moved next door to the Hale family in Dallas, Texas. She and her twin Jasper were a year older than me in school, but only seven months ahead of me age-wise.

Before I could wipe my face clean of tears, Rose ran into my bedroom from the hallway. Our families were so close, neither of us needed to knock when coming over.

"Bella, you have got to be kidding me." She said with a scowl on her face as she sat on the loveseat in my room. For a 13 year old girl, she never cried, she just got really pissed off instead. "When?"

"Before school starts in two weeks. And apparently tomorrow my mom and Phil are flying out to look for a new house and I have to stay here with my Grandma for the rest of break until they come back!"

"No, this is not happening! And your Grandma lives over an hour away! We won't even get to see each other for the rest of break!" She started pacing the length of my room while shaking her head. "You can stay at my house; your mom will be okay with that. And then you won't get bored sitting with your Grandma while she gossips at the senior center everyday with her blue-haired friends."

That got me to stop crying so hard and even giggle. "I would love to stay with you, but I will ask my mom to make sure it's okay."

"Okay, well call me after you ask her and let me know what she says." She sighed heavily and came towards me to give me a hug.

"Alright, love you Rose."

"Love you too, babe!" she said over her shoulder as she left my room.

I fell back onto my bed with a huge sigh. "This is so unfair." I said to myself as I looked around my bedroom. I could not even imagine living in a different house, let alone a whole different state. I began to think of all the things I would miss from here. My favorite part of the day was waiting at the bus stop in the mornings with Rose and Jasper, just goofing around and talking about anything and everything. Or the summer nights where we would see how many nights in a row we could sleep in a tent in one of our backyards before we got too bored with it or it rained too hard (our record was eleven nights the previous summer).

With all of those memories fresh in mind, I went to ask my mom if I could stay with the Hales for the rest of break, and she thankfully agreed. I called Rose with the good news before I went to bed that night for one of the last times in my old bedroom in Dallas, Texas.

The following week while my mom and Phil were in Phoenix, I stayed over at the Hale home in Rose's room. Rose, Jasper, and I tried to do all of our favorite things before I had to leave, like having a karaoke night with her parents as the audience, having a movie night with tons of chick flicks (much to Jasper's disappointment), and even camping out in her backyard for one final time (even though it got too cold for Rose and I after a few hours, and Jasper made fun of us while we packed everything up and ran inside). After packing up my house and getting ready to leave for good, Rose and I promised to write and call each other every week while we hugged and cried together.

I even gave Jasper a big hug and kiss on the cheek after making him promise to write me letters too. Phil, my mom, and I got into our SUV and drove off to our new home in Phoenix, Arizona.

_6 1/2 years later_

"MOM! I already packed all of my bedding and mailed it two days ago! Come on, I'm going to miss my flight!" I yelled from the front door into the house. I had gotten all of the dorm necessities purchased, packed, and sent all by myself, and now my mom began to worry that I didn't have a spare set of sheets.

"Alright, alright. I guess that's it." She said while locking up the house and walking out to the car. "I just worry about my baby girl moving out on her own to a different state right out of high school..." she said, while dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Mom, please don't start this again. I will be fine. And I won't be alone! Rose and Jasper will be there, so I already know a few people!" We had gone over this again and again since I decided to attend the University of California in Los Angeles during my senior year of high school.

"Okay, please give my two other children a hug and a kiss from me when you get there, by the way." she reminded me while we were on the highway heading to the airport. Rose, Jasper, and I had stayed very close since I moved away. Rose and I talked on the phone almost every other day and wrote back and forth quite regularly, and Jasper even wrote me a letter every once in a while, much to my surprise! I would go to Texas for one month every summer and stay with them and they would come to Phoenix over New Years or Spring Break every year. After they started their freshman year at UCLA last year, I visited them there and fell in love with the campus. I received a full academic scholarship as well, which helped persuade my parents to be more comfortable with my decision.

"Here we are, sweetie. Do you have your ticket and everything?" she asked while pulling up to the flight drop-off area.

"Yes mom, I have it all in my bag. Are you going to be okay getting out of the airport on your own?" Renee was not very good with directions, and when she looked at me slightly unsure of her answer, I reminded her of the signs to look for that would lead her back to the highway towards home. "Okay, I love you, and I will call you or text you when I get to the airport." Rose was picking me up once I landed in LA.

"I love you too, sweetheart. You make me so proud." We hugged then I got out and grabbed my bags to make my way to the check-in station.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag to send a text to Rose and Jasper that I was at the airport and on the way to LA.

_On my way to LA, bitches. -B_

Rosalie responded back right away:

**YAY! See you soon, skank. Love you. -R**

Then while I was boarding the flight, Jasper responded:

**I have fucking practice all afternoon until late tonight, but I want to see you tomorrow. Text me when you land. Love you. -J**

After replying to both of them, I turned my phone off and shoved it in my bag after grabbing my iPod and headphones. After turning on some music, I settled in for the flight and closed my eyes. I had forgotten that Jasper played on the football team at UCLA; in high school he was a running back and was apparently very good, although I never got to see him play in person except for an occasional summer practice when I would go watch for a bit with Rose. Between football and his good grades, he got a full-ride scholarship to pretty much any school of his choice. He and Rose decided to both go to the same school because they are very close and wanted to stay together, and when she was offered an academic scholarship to UCLA, that sealed the deal for the both of them. They both lived in the same dorm building as well, but on different floors. I was going to be living in a three-person suite with Rose and a random roommate assigned to us. I was really excited to get to be so close to Rose again for the first time in a long time. Jasper was living in a three-person suite as well with a guy from the football team that he was friends with and another random roommate.

I was really excited to start fresh at a new school in a new city, but I was also really nervous. Rose had told me all about the social aspect of college, and I was not quite sure what to expect. Rosalie Hale is not a normal looking college girl. She is gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. She is about 5'9'' with long perfect blonde hair and an amazingly perfect body that supermodels would envy. So when she told me about all of the guys always trying to talk to her and hitting on her and asking her out, I took it with a grain of salt when she said that I should be expecting the same experience. I don't think I would be considered ugly necessarily, but just boring. I am about 5'4" with long mousy brown hair that is a wavy mess in any type of weather, I am so pale some may consider me sickly, and my figure is definitely not one to brag about. I am normal, utterly and forgettably normal.

At some point during the flight, I drifted off only to be woken up again with the feeling of the airplane touching down on the runway. I gathered all of my belongings together in preparation to get off the flight. Since I had shipped all of my school supplies, most of my clothes, and all of my dorm accessories a few days before, I only had my purse and a carry-on with me, so I didn't have to claim any luggage. As soon as we could get off the plane, I turned my phone on and called Rose to let her know I was walking through LAX. She told me where she was and then I hung up. I shot my mom a quick text and kept pushing my way through the crowded airport towards the exit.

Walking out to the pick-up area, I immediately spotted Rosalie. First I saw her car, as it was not hard to miss; a bright red BMW M3. Then I saw my best friend, leaning against the passenger door looking as beautiful as ever. I ran towards her as carefully as I could while trying not to trip over myself, and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Rose!" I said, with a huge grin on my face.

"Bella! I cannot believe you are actually here!" She said while throwing my bag in the trunk.

"I know! I have been so excited all summer!"

"We have so much catching up to do and unpacking and shopping and-"

I immediately cut her off, "Uhh, what do we need to shop for?"

"Duh! Clothes, shoes, accessories! Geeze, Bella! We ARE starting a new school year!" she said while laughing. She knew of my hatred towards shopping and she loved to use it as a torture device every time we got together. "By the way, your packages came today to our room, and I started to unpack for you and you definitely need a new wardrobe with the looks of your current one..."

"You unpacked for me? Rose! You didn't need to do that!"

"I know I didn't need to, but I was bored because I was all by myself and I wanted to get rid of the huge boxes in the center of our room!"

"Well, thank you. That's actually a relief that they got there before I did so I can have all my stuff back." I was so excited to be moving out on my own, even if it was just to a dorm room. I sent a text to Jasper to let him know I arrived safely, knowing he wouldn't be able to respond due to being in practice and reminding him to call me tomorrow so I could see him. I missed him. He was always like a protective older brother to me, and when I moved away I never got any close guy friends to talk to in Phoenix.

We parked the car and Rose excitedly showed me the way to our new dorm room, telling me all about the campus as we were walking, even though I had heard most of it already from campus visits. We took the elevator up to our floor and then went to our room. I felt so grown up walking into the dorm room; everything felt too good to be true. Even though all of the furniture was rather plain looking and the room was white everywhere, I was just excited to make it our home. The room was quite large because three of us would share all of the space. Walking in, I could see three beds, three desks, three dressers, a couch, and a bookshelf in the main area, and off to the right there was a small kitchen area with mini-fridge and microwave. To the left, there was a large sink and countertop area with a huge mirror and through a door there was a bathroom and shower area. Everything was so clean and fresh looking.

"I was waiting until the three of us got here so we could re-arrange all of the furniture and get bathroom decorations and area rugs and things." Rose explained.

"Oh, I didn't even think of all of that. Good idea. Speaking of that, I wonder when our other roommate will be arriving..." And just as I spoke that, our door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any themes that may be similar to the writings of Stephenie Meyer. **

BPOV

"Hello!" said a very petite girl from the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Alice! Oh you must be Rosalie and Isabella! I am so glad to meet both of you, and I am so excited for us to all be roomies!" she said while running to each of us and giving us a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose for short, all of my friends do." Rose said returning her smile.

"Hi, please call me Bella," I said with a grin. Getting a better look at Alice while she was looking around the room, I realized how pretty she was. She couldn't be any taller than maybe 5'1" and she had jet black hair that was very short and spiky. She had beautiful greenish-gray eyes and flawless skin. "Rose just mentioned that we could all go shopping together and get decorations and bathroom stuff together once we all got settled, what do you think, Alice?"

"AND we need to go shopping for new clothes for you Bella, don't think I would forget!" Rose shouted.

Before Rose could finish, Alice's smile grew impossibly larger and she said, "I am the best shopper EVER! I'm a fashion merchandising major and I love shopping and everything that has to do with fashion, and oh Bella, please let Rose and I help you pick out a new wardrobe! It will be so exciting!" She squealed.

I groaned. "Rose... see what you started..."

"No offense Bella, but I could tell right away that what you are wearing is not the most flattering outfit for your body type and I was already planning on talking you into a shopping trip! Yay! Rose you have great shoes by the way, Louboutins?" Rose nodded, with a huge grin. "Great choice!" Alice giggled.

"Great... well we better get going so we can get back before dinner time..." I sighed gathering my purse, keys, and cell phone together.

"Oh Bella, that isn't NEARLY enough time for what I have planned!" Alice said, while dancing gracefully out of the room.

On the way to the local mall, Alice told us more about herself. She was a freshman fashion merchandising major from Seattle, Washington. She has two brothers, one is her twin named Edward who also is attending school here for pre-med and her other brother Emmett is a sophomore attending school here majoring in general business. They are both on the football team and she insisted that we go watch them at practice sometime before school starts so we can meet them. Rose told Alice all about how she is an engineering major with a twin brother also (which brought on a squeal and giggles from Alice) and his name is Jasper. He attends school here and is majoring in History Education and is also on the football team. I then told Alice about my English literature major and how Rose, Jasper, and I have been best friends our entire lives and how we were separated when I moved away, which brought oohs and awws from Alice. By the time we got to the mall, I decided that I loved Alice.

After FIVE grueling hours of shopping, I decided that I hated Rose and Alice, although when I told them that, they didn't believe it. We finally left, but only because the mall was closing and making us leave. We came back to the dorm late into the evening dragging all of our purchases behind us. I alone had 23 shopping bags from various stores and shops, not even including the bags that were Rose and Alice's. I truly did have a new wardrobe, everything from shoes, pants, skirts, tops, sweaters, swim suits, and dresses, even a bunch of lacy underwear, bras, and lingerie. I tried to explain to them that I had absolutely no one to wear the latter for, but they were not hearing it.

"Bella, calm down. You may not have a sex life yet, but you will by the end of this semester if we have anything to say about it!" Rose mock-threatened, with Alice nodding in agreement behind her.

"Can you please not advertise the fact that I still have my V-card around to strangers?" I said, flopping back in my bed.

"You are the one advertising it dressing the way you do now, doll face." Alice said, with a serious face. "You need to sex yourself up a bit!"

"Yeah right, like any guy would even look at me when I have the two most gorgeous people ever as my best friends!" I said truthfully, fighting back tears.

"WHAT?" Rosalie said. "Honey, you are beautiful!"

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"It's true! When I first met you this afternoon I thought YOU two were the most gorgeous people ever. You don't see yourself too clearly, Bella." Alice said in a reassuring tone.

"Well, it's just that no guy has ever really shown that much interest in me back home in Phoenix..." I said, trying to reason with them.

"Boys in Phoenix are idiots, Bella." Rose said with a laugh. Alice nodded again in agreement.

"I love you girls," I said after a minute. "I think this is going to be an amazing year."

"I won't argue with that!" Rose said, while unpacking her purchases.

"Tomorrow we should go to the beach!" Alice suggested, while unpacking her new swim suit.

"Okay, I've been wanting to see the pacific ocean! How far of a drive is it?" I asked, looking to Rose for the answer.

"Only a few minutes from campus, actually. We could probably walk there if you wanted to." Rose suggested.

"That sounds like a plan! And on the way back we should stop by the football practice field so you can meet my brothers." Alice suggested. "They are amazing guys!"

"Alright ladies, that sounds fun, but I am exhausted so if we are going anywhere tomorrow, I need to get some sleep," I said while changing into my pajamas and grabbing my bathroom supplies.

"Goodnight girls," Alice said.

Rose and I repeated the sentiment and we all tucked ourselves in for our first nights in our new room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any themes that may be similar to the writings of Stephenie Meyer. **

BPOV

_beep. beep. beep._

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone receiving a text message.

**Hey, we have an afternoon practice today, but I want to see you! So can I come by your room? -J**

I looked at the time, and saw it was 9:05am so I decided that I should get up and get showered. I saw that both Rose and Alice were still asleep, so I text Jasper back before getting into the shower.

_My roomies are still sleeping, but I will come to your room in about 20 minutes if that's cool. What's your room #? -B_

**Yeah, that's cool. Room 703! See you in a few. -J**

I showered quickly, then got dressed in a pair of light-wash jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I never put on much more makeup than that, the less time I spent on getting ready the better in my opinion. I wrote a quick note to Rose and Alice in case they woke up while I was gone, I grabbed my cell phone, and I walked to the stairwell. I lived on the 4th floor so it wasn't too much work going up three flights. I found his room and knocked on the door with a big grin on my face. The door swung open and Jasper was standing in the doorway with his arms spread open.

"JASPER!" I squealed while jumping into his arms for a hug.

"Bella baby! How have you been?" He said after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He put me back down on the ground from the hug and dragged me into his room. "I have been great! So ready to get here and I was so excited to see you and Rose!" I said, while flopping down on his couch. "And our third roomie is named Alice and she is amazing and so adorable! How have you been? What have you been up to other than football practice?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's great! I am really glad to be back, and all I've been doing is football practice no time for anything else yet really," he said while rubbing his neck with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders.

"Who are you living with this year? Same guys from last year?"

"Actually no, the guys I lived with last year moved off campus which I was bummed about because we got along great, but I needed to stay on campus for my scholarship, so this year I am living with a guy from the team and our third roommate is a no show."

"So, you have like, all the extra room and an extra bed and stuff?" I asked.

"Yep, I guess so. It's a pretty sweet deal. Another guy from the team might move in though because he is my roommate's brother," he explained.

"Oh, that would be cool still!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He was about to say something else, but the door to the room opened and a huge man came walking in with a grin on his face. "Hey Emmett, this is my best friend that I was telling you about, Bella. Emmett, meet Bella. Bella, meet Emmett."

"Hi Emmett, nice to meet you!" I said while sticking out my hand for a handshake, which Emmett just grabbed and literally lifted me off the ground into a huge hug. "Oh my, you are _huge_!" I said while laughing.

Emmett immediately started laughing loudly and said, "Hi Bella, and maybe you are just tiny!" He said while still laughing and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Wait, what's your last name?" I asked, wondering how many Emmett's can be on one football team.

"Cullen, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister is Alice right?" I asked, to which he immediately nodded to. I grinned and explained, "She is MY roommate along with Jasper's sister, Rose!"

He started laughing again, "No way! How cool is that?"

"That's so random!" Jasper said while laughing. "And Edward is most likely moving in here with us, too. Have you met him yet?"

I shook my head, "No, but Alice wanted us to all stop by your practice this afternoon so we could all meet each other, so I can just meet him then if we make it by."

"You definitely should stop by; we might have a chance to all talk for a bit. And maybe we can all get together and hang out later tonight," Emmett suggested looking between Jasper and I.

"Sounds great!" I said, to which Jasper immediately nodded in agreement to. I grabbed my phone out of pocket to check the time and it was after 11:30am, so I stood up. "Hey, I better get going. We wanted to go to the beach today before we stop by your practice."

"Okay, well it was so good to see you Bella baby, and I better so you again tonight!" Jasper said while standing up and giving me another hug.

"Definitely." I agreed. Emmett attempted to give me a high five, but I couldn't even reach his hand by jumping so he just laughed and patted me on the head.

"You are so little!" Emmett said laughing while I was walking towards the door.

"Real cute." I said over my shoulder while I was walking out the door and back towards the stairwell.

APOV

I woke up to the noise of someone knocking on the door. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:17am. I looked around and saw that Bella was gone and Rose was doing her makeup in the bathroom. By the time I stood up, Rose walked over and opened up the door. I collapsed back into my covers after she opened the door not even looking to see who it was. Ugh, did I mention that I liked sleeping in?

"Is Alice here?" I heard a male voice asking at the door, knowing immediately who it was.

"Yeah, she's here. Come in." Rose said, while opening the door more for him.

"Rose, you don't even know him! What if he wanted to attack me?" I screeched at her from under my covers. No response.

"Oh please, Alice." he said, while ripping the covers off my body.

"EDWARD! I was warm and cozy and comfortable! What do you want?" I asked trying to grab my covers back from him.

"Good morning to you too, my darling twin. I brought up the box from your car that you said you couldn't carry because it was too heavy to manage on your own. I apologize for interrupting your beauty sleep." He said while tapping his index finger on my nose.

"Ugh, stop touching me. Thank you for bringing it up. Now leave." I said, trying to push him off my bed with my feet.

"Are you not even going to introduce me to your roommates?" he said, feigning hurt feelings with a pout face.

"Rose, this is my obnoxious twin brother Edward," I yelled towards the bathroom, "Edward, this is one of my amazing roommates Rosalie."

Rose walked over towards him and stick out her hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you obnoxious twin Edward, I have heard all about you," Rose said while laughing silently.

"Nice to meet you too Rose, I wish I could say the same," he said while laughing with her. "Where is your other roommate?"

"She left a note saying she was stopping by to see my brother this morning," Rose replied walking back to finish applying her makeup.

"She has a twin brother too, Edward!" I squealed, sharing the exciting news.

Edward nodded his head then sat on our couch, "What do you ladies have planned for today?"

I sat up to get out of bed realizing I would get no more sleep, "We are going to check out the beach and then stop by your practice this afternoon. I wanted everyone to be able to meet each other."

"Okay, sounds good. I guess I will see you this afternoon. Have fun at the beach for me while I am having the time of my life at practice," Edward replied sarcastically.

"Will do, dear brother. Love you." I said, walking towards the door.

"Love you too, twin." He said before kissing me on my forehead and turning to leave. "Nice to meet you Rose." He called over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too," she called back over hers.

I grabbed all of my shower supplies together and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

BPOV

"Belllaaa…" Alice whined as I walked back into the dorm room from the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Why were you gone so long?" she pouted. "Go put your new swimsuit on right this minute!" She squealed while pulling me further into the room. "We are going to the beach today!"

"Ugh, okay okay. Which one? I bought three last night!" I went over to my dresser and began pulling out the jumble of swimsuit pieces then throwing them into a pile on my bed.

"Hmm… wear this navy blue one today and then in a few weeks when you are a little more tan, you can wear that white one," Alice smirked while slinging me the teeny tiny pieces of fabric that she claimed to be clothing.

I sighed heavily and trudged my way into the bathroom to put them on. "Good thing I remembered to shave my legs today!" I shouted through the door, earning a round of giggles from Alice and Rose alike. I then stepped out of the bathroom and looked up waiting to hear their thoughts of my newest suit.

"Hot DAMN, woman! You look sexy!" Rose shouted, immediately making me blush.

"Oh shut up Rose," I huffed, while continuing to blush and crossing my arms self-consciously across my chest. "How awkward do I look in this?"

"You look amazing Bella! You seriously have a great figure!" Alice squealed before running into the bathroom to change into her suit.

"You really do look good Bella. You should stand up straight and keep your chin up, though, and you really need to get some self-confidence." Rose said, while easily recognizing my normal shyness. "A guy likes a girl who can feel good about herself and you have all the right stuff, you just need to start realizing it."

I sighed. I knew Rose was right, I needed to start growing up and feeling more positive about myself. I walked over to Rose and gave her a hug while thanking her for making me feel good about myself. I went back to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white shorts, and then slipped into my favorite shoes; teal colored Chuck Taylors. I packed a bag with some sunscreen, a water bottle, my iPod, the newest book I had been reading, some sunglasses, my keys, and my cell phone.

"Are you ladies ready to head out?" I asked looking around the room to make sure I didn't see anything else I might want to bring.

"Hang on a sec," Alice said. "I am bringing some magazines with me for us to look at! I have fashion and gossip ones!" she squealed.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rose said while walking towards the door. We all walked out of the dorm and locked up on our way to the stairs.

"Beach time! Beach time! Yay!" Alice yelled on our way down the stairs, causing Rose and I to giggle at her contagious enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any themes that may be similar to the writings of Stephenie Meyer. **

BPOV

"I don't think I have ever seen a beach so crowded in my entire life!" I said right when we walked onto the sand.

"Ugh, this is ridiculus! I guess everyone from campus had the same idea as us today and came to hang out on the beach before classes start. I don't even see enough open sand for us three to put down our towels!" Rose spouted angrily.

"This sucks! I don't want to stay here. There are too many bodies and I am starting to feel claustrophobic!" Alice crossed her arms and began to pout. "I guess we can head towards the football field and watch the guys practice."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. There is a nice grassy area right off the field that we can lay out on," Rose said while already turning and heading back towards the UCLA campus. "I just hope there aren't a bunch of dumb bimbos hanging around drooling over the players!"

"Well at least we can meet each other's brothers sooner!" Alice exclaimed, while picking up her speed.

I was having a hard time keeping up with her at this point because she was skipping and dancing along ahead of us. We came upon the football stadium and I was surprised by how big it was.

"We can just head over there," Rose said while pointing to a large patch of grass which was, thankfully, unoccupied at the moment and had a nice amount of sunlight overhead so I could start working on my tan.

"It's beautiful out today! I don't think I will ever get used to all of this sunshine! Seattle was cloudy for 201 days last year and it rained for over half of those days, can you imagine that?" Alice stated while laying out her towel.

"How do you know that? That's so random!" I laughed.

"I counted," she replied, looking at me as if that was the expected response.

I was laughing harder at this point, "Alice, you just made my day because of your randomness!"

"You're welcome!" She giggled.

"Hey ladies, here come the players. Bella, what's Jasper's jersey number? I can never remember! I couldn't remember for the longest time what position he played, for that matter." Rose said while shading her eyes with her hand to see better.

"He's number 61 Rose. Remember he picked it in high school because he started studying the Civil War like crazy and it started in 1861? That's how I always remember. And he is a Running Back. Last year he had a pretty impressive season. Over 1240 yards rushing, 525 yards receiving, and 8 touchdowns, and he was only a freshman!"

Neither Rose nor Alice said anything for a minute, so I turned to see what they were doing. They were both staring at me with open-mouthed expressions of shock or something.

"What? I like football," I said to hopefully clear up any questions.

"Apparently," Alice replied after my explanation.

"Since when?" Rose asked, skeptically.

"Well, since I moved to Phoenix with Mom and Phil and all they ever talked about was baseball enough to get sick of that sport, plus Charlie loves it so we always end up talking about it when we would get together," I shrugged.

After the slight interrogation, Alice told us her brothers' numbers so we could look out for them.

"Edward is a Quarterback and he is number 20. I remember that because our birthday is June 20th. And Emmett's number is 69 because he is a pervert. Mom still doesn't understand why he giggles every time someone calls his number and I will _definitely_ not be the one to tell her why," she surmised, making me laugh and Rose scoff in disgust.

"Men are pigs," Rose mumbled.

"Believe me, living with Emmett, I know," Alice added. "But Edward is the exception to that rule in my opinion; he's a pretty decent guy."

We were laying there for about an hour when Alice mentioned that the team looked like they were stopping practice. "They should be getting a break soon. We should head over and introduce everyone!" Alice cheered.

We gathered up all of our stuff and walked over to the student-seating side of the bleachers because they were right off the field. I sat my towel down on a bleacher, got my beaten up book out of my bag, and spread out to relax and read instead of watching drills and plays over and over again. After about fifteen pages, I heard a whistle-blow twice, which much have meant a chance for a break. Alice stood up and called over her brothers while Rose called over Jasper. The three of them looked our way, stood there staring at the three of us for a minute, then slowly started to walk over.

About half-way to us Emmett pulled off his helmet and gave us a huge grin and wave while Jasper took his off a few seconds later doing the same. I smiled and waved back to both of them while I heard two distinctive gasps from my left. I didn't turn to look at them though because the third helmet was being removed from who I now knew must be Edward. He was barely five feet in front of me at this point and I had a great view due to the elevation of the bleachers. I noticed how tall he was at first, probably about 6' 4". As he lifted the helmet, the first thing I saw was a deliciously strong looking jaw line covered in stubble. Then I noticed his cheek bones and perfectly masculine nose. Following that were his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes! They were gorgeous! The most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. And just when I thought he was perfection, his wild head of hair came into view. It was an odd color; a mix of red, brown, and blonde. It looked bronze in the sunlight. It was tousled and mussed looking from being inside of a helmet for several hours, but I had never seen hair more delectable and grab-able looking. In front of me was the most perfect man I have ever seen.

And what did I say in a breathless, yet audible, whisper?

"Holy fuck."

**A/N: I don't know much about UCLA's football team, so I apologize if I am depicting them wrongly. I will be trying to update at least twice a week with this story. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**


End file.
